


Always On My Mind

by Seblainer



Category: General Hospital
Genre: AU, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-26
Updated: 2010-04-26
Packaged: 2017-11-11 13:30:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment in Sam and Cooper's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always On My Mind

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thanks to my friend and beta Judy.  
> Disclaimer: I don't own the show, characters or anything you recognize. I'm making no money from this story and the characters belong to their creators.

Fandom: General Hospital  
Title: Always On My Mind  
Characters: Sam and Cooper  
Pairing: Sam/Cooper (SCoop)  
Rating/Warning: PG. AU, Het, OOC.  
Summary: A moment in Sam and Cooper's life.  
A/N: Thanks to my friend and beta Judy.  
Disclaimer: Don't own them.  
Words: 162 without title and ending.

*Always On My Mind*

"You are always on my mind; that's how I know I love you," Sam said as she turned to face her boyfriend of three years.

When Cooper grinned, Sam finished dressing and walked over to her boyfriend, needing to be close to him.

She threw her arms around his neck, loving how it felt when he wrapped his arms around her as well.

Moments later Sam looked up into Cooper's eyes and said, "I can't wait for you to move in. I'm excited for us to start living together."

Cooper tightened his grip on Sam's waist and then he smiled and said, "I can't wait for us to live together either."

Sam smiled and then asked, "Why?"

Cooper kissed Sam's neck and then said, "I can't wait to start waking up next to you every morning and coming home to you every night."

Moments later they kissed and when they broke apart Cooper laughed softly as Sam started planning their future together.

The end.


End file.
